1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to thermometers for monitoring the temperature of an aquarium, more particularly, relates to a kind of self-standing aquarium thermometer supplemented with positioning device, so that a user is able to externally and separately shifting the thermometer within the aquarium for checking a temperature variance.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, it is vitally crucial to maintain the water temperature of an aquarium at a stable and appropriate level for the fishes to survive. This is particularly true of tropical fishes being sensitive to the temperature variations. Such kinds of fishes are not adapted to be exposed to sudden temperature changes. Preferably, an appropriate water temperature range for tropical fishes is between 22–30° C. Because of these problems, many forms of aquarium tanks are equipped with circulating system, heating and cooling means for constantly maintaining a stable temperature of water contained in the aquarium.
However, the water temperature of the aquarium could be affected by a variety of factors, such as climates, aquarium set up location, electricity connection, power of the filtration, and illumination system, etc. In most of cases, the aquarium tanks are equipped with the external electrical means for controlling the water temperature at an appropriate level. However, during the heating or cooling process, the water temperature of the tank is not evenly distributed. To make an overall temperature check, the user has to shift the thermometer from place to place within the aquarium for monitoring the temperature.
Conventionally, the widely used thermometers are of immersible mode. And such thermometer is devised to hang over a side wall of the aquarium, or removeably attached to a side wall of the aquarium tank via rubber suction cup. Unfortunately, once the user wishes to check the water temperature of the aquarium, he or she has to open the top cover of the aquarium tank, and then extend his or her hand into the water to remove the suction cup and displace the thermometer into desirable position to check the temperature variance. This is due to the fact that the thermometer only measures the temperature where the sensing probe of the thermometer is positioned. Needlessly to say, the user's hand would contaminate the water and scare the fishes unnecessarily.
On the other hand, the aquarium cover is always connected with power source, so that it is highly possible the wetted hand would be shocked by the electricity thus causing unnecessary injury and agony. What is more, the rubber is susceptible to be aged and degraded, so that the suction force of the suction cup would have been gradually diminished and fallen off from the side wall. It is noted once the thermometer is sunk into the bottom of the aquarium tank, the temperature checking and monitoring process would be rather difficult.